


A Trip to London

by Dinner_Plate67



Category: The Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinner_Plate67/pseuds/Dinner_Plate67
Summary: Robin and Maria are whisked away to London to shop for new clothes for Loveday's baby shower that ~mysteriously~ went missing.
Relationships: Benjamin Merryweather/Loveday Minette | Loveday de Noir, Maria Merryweather/Robin de Noir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Fire Kindling

“ROBIN DENOIR!” Loveday grabbed the feather cladden boy by the ear, pulling him down the hallway and into the piano room. Robin yelped and tried to get away from his sister’s grasp, to no avail. She dragged him over to a stray chair, and pushed him into the seat.

The room was filled with blue and pink ribbons and streamers, and Digweed had spent the morning fiddling over the perfect place to place the flower bouquets, with his ever proper fiancée informing him on how it must match the traditional style of French Romanticism. The room, as Miss Heliotrope had put it, had to be the perfect embodiment of elegance and grace. Robin felt neither elegance nor grace as he watched his sister pace around the room in a frantic, but angry demeanor.

“Loveday, why must you make such a scene.” Robin smirked, aware that the comment would only anger his sister, who was growing darker shades of red by the second.

“Robin, my dearest and most beloved brother,” she sneered. “If I EVER see you even TOUCH one of my dresses again…”

Robin laughed. The dress in question was a hideous magenta suede. He despised it. Loveday has insisted that Maria wear the dress for the baby shower. Robin could not stand the sight of it. It made him physically ill. On top of the sickening garment, Loveday had wanted him in a baby blue jacket to compliment the theme. Robin, being the man of taste that he was, had determined the two outfits were best used as fire kindling, and Loveday would be none the wiser. He had been wrong, of course. As Maria would constantly remind him, he “was a dunce who never thought things through properly.” The clothes had gone up in flames no problem, but when Sir Benjamin had mentioned seeing Robin when questioned about the disappearing garments at breakfast, Loveday had a fit. “What are you two going to wear now?” Robin stared, expressionless as Loveday ranted and raved about having to go into town to get new clothes for her baby shower.

“That dress was one of a kind. Marco will never be able to recreate it in time. Robin you insolent little goblin, I should have your head for this.” Loveday glared at Robin, and he began to feel a bit guilty.

“I have to stay here with Benjamin and greet guests, Miss Heliotrope and Digweed have to continue to set up for the party, Marmaduke is cooking up a storm. Where am I going to find the time for this?”

“Loveday, please. Maria and I can just pop into London, get some new ones, and be back in time for the little cub’s announcement.”

“Who is going to chauffeur you?”

“We aren’t children anymore, we don’t need a babysitter.”

“Oh I am well aware that you aren’t children anymore, Robin. Precisely why you need a babysitter.” Robin rolled his eyes. Ever since he may, in a drunken confession to Loveday, admitted harboring some feelings for the youngest Merryweather, Loveday had been very cruel to Robin. Not out right, but he knew she was teasing him. Loveday had a way of embarrassing Robin in front of Maria in ways he’d never thought possible, and Robin despised her for trying to get her grubby hands all over he and Maria’s friendship.

Maria was no longer the pompous brat he’d first encountered all those years ago. And she’d grown too. She was tall, and the once delicate frame had grown into one more suited to country life. She hadn't lost her thin frame by any means, but she had a bit of muscle, and she wasn’t as uptight as she had been. Part of the reason may have been Miss Heliotrope giving her more freedom. She was far too worried about Digweed, and with the announcement of Loveday and Benjamin’s baby, she was far too busy to see what Maria got up to. Maria used this newfound freedom to explore the forests of Moonacre, with Robin as her local guide.

She let her hair down more often, he noticed. Her bouncy curls cascaded around her face, framing what Robin occasionally compared to a great piece of art. He never let anyone else in on this thought, of course, as calling the young Merryweather beautiful would do great damage to his ruffian reputation. But she had grown into a pretty young woman, an embodiment of the beauty of Moonacre.

“Perhaps Digweed can go with you. Benjamin could help Miss Heliotrope. Yes, I think that could work.” Loveday proposed, interrupting Robin’s daydream.

Digweed. Robin groaned internally. The man, however helpful, was like a lost puppy. He never left Maria’s side when assigned to be her guardian, and when he wasn’t, would bumble around until someone gave him a chore to finish. Robin loved the man, but he was a nuisance, and not at all what Robin needed to have fun in London.

“You should leave tomorrow at dawn. No time to send a letter to Marco. I’ll get Digweed, and you can inform Maria.” Robin leaped out of his chair, and almost fell over. He straightened himself before Loveday could see, and casually sauntered out of the room before he could embarrass himself further. He took a few turns, then headed up to Maria’s tower to inform her of the impending journey.


	2. Robin vs. Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin goes to inform Maria about their upcoming journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be around 6-7 chapters long, at anywhere from 600-1200 words per chapter. This is apt to change, but that's the plan for now. The first chapter's formatting was a bit rough, and no promises that this one's will be better. Still trying to get the hang of the platform.
> 
> These probably won't be on a schedule, as I'm writing when I have free-time in between school, painting my house, and some other projects. Still, trying to write this consistently.

Robin scurried up the winding staircase leading to the Moon Princess tower. He stopped at the top, leaning on the wall to catch his breath. He glanced at the framed portrait of Maria, donning the moon pearls, and smiled. The picture had left him almost as breathless as those damned stairs. Robin despised stairs, as he much preferred climbing vertically rather than horizontally. 

Robin ruffled his shirt a bit and adjusted his bowler hat before going to open the door. He did so very quietly as not to startle Maria, who would often chastise him for constantly barging in. Maria was sitting by her window, sketching the midday clouds. She has on a floral patterned sundress, and the soft pink complimented the slight blush of her lips. 

“What have I told you about barging in here.” Maria, still looking out the window, closed her sketchbook. Robin smirked.

“Ah Princess, lovely to see you, as always.” Maria turned to him, and Robin forgot the rest of his snarky comment. She glared at the leather-clad boy with a look that made Robin dizzy. 

“Listen Bird Brain,” Robin strode over to Maria’s bed, dramatically flopping down, shoving her pillow between his head and the baseboard. Maria looked annoyed. 

“You better have a good reason for interrupting me.” She got up from her seat and joined Robin on the bed, sitting gracefully at the foot, hands folded in her lap. Robin sighed. As much as he had tried to engrain the country life into Maria, she remained a lady at heart. 

“You remember, say a week ago, right after the fitting for those god-awful clothes Loveday insisted we wear.”

“Oh yes! How could I forget your blue overcoat. A very fitting color for a bird boy.” 

“Thank you Princess, your opinion is much appreciated.” Robin deadpanned. 

“Don’t be sour. Now what about them.” Maria pushed him playfully, urging him to continue.

“Well...I may, but may not, but definitely did... use them to feed the fire in my bedroom.”

“Robin...you didn’t… Robin, Loveday spent ages getting those tailored.” 

“I know. She’s less than pleased with me at the moment. But could you blame me Princess? They, in my expert opinion, were the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Me too. It was a tough choice picking between you and the dresses...” Maria smacked him in the arm, leaving Robin to feign injury.

“Oh! Attacked, beaten, by a savage, heartless woman.” Robin held his hand up to his forehead, mimicking the paintings of Shakespearian plays Maria had forced him to read. 

“That’s it.” Maria grabbed Robin’s arm, attempting to pull him off her bed. Robin, in turn, pulled harder, yanking Maria towards the bed. Rather conveniently, and extremely unfortunate for Robin, Maria lost her balance and landed squarely on top of him. Both stared at each other in shock, before Robin decided it was in his best interest to distract himself from his newfound bunk buddy. He clenched his jaw as Maria moved to get off him, becoming very interested in the constellations painted on her ceiling. 

“You’ve done it now, Robin. Out.” She pointed towards the door.

“Princess I was just playing. I really do have something to tell you.” Robin sat up, grabbing Maria’s hand. Was that a slight blush he saw dance across her face? Couldn’t be. Maria, despite finding herself in the very awkward positions Robin always managed to put her in, had always maintained her composure. Now would be no different, Robin concluded.

“Well, go on…” Maria, with her free hand, tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“We, my dear Moon Princess, are headed to London. Loveday is arranging for us to get a new wardrobe.” Robin watched as Maria’s face processed what he was saying. He suddenly became aware that he was still grasping on to Maria’s hand, but she had made no effort to move. Strange, he thought. He loosened his grip, and yet Maria’s hand remained. It was only when she looked down that she became flustered, withdrawing her hand. 

“A-and what does a bird boy like you know of London?” Maria stammered. Robin looked at her mischievously.

“Why, all the best taverns and brothels, of course.”

Maria scowled and smacked him on the arm again. “I’m not Richard or David or any of your crude friends.” Her words were cold, but her expression was playful, and Robin knew she was intrigued. She admired the flame of mischief that sparked whenever they bantered like old friends. It was what Robin considered the true Maria. She was only like this with him, as Miss Heliotrope would consider the behavior “unladylike,” and everyone else regarded her so highly as the Moon Princess that anything other than perfect would crush their spirits. 

What the general population seemed unaware of was Maria’s tendency to loosen up after a few glasses of mulled wine, as Robin had learned last Christmas in the DeNoir castle. Richard had managed to convince Sir Benjamin to let Maria stay overnight for the festivities, and Maria had happily obliged. Robin had to cut her off around midnight, as she was cursing like a sailor and stumbling around the castle corridors in drunken merry. She finally retired to Robin’s chambers after nearly landing flat on her face after missing a few stairs in her attempt to find the Great Hall again. Another reason Robin hated stairs; they were a drunk’s worst nightmare. Robin hadn’t slept a wink that night, partially because Maria had taken his bed and he was left to the rather cramped sofa, but mostly because watching Maria dream was the most mesmerizing thing he’d ever seen. 

“Are we... going with anyone else?” Maria inquired. Robin titled his head, staring at her. 

“Well…” Robin trailed, bringing his hand to the back of his neck. He knew Maria loved Digweed with all her heart, and she was so excited for Miss Heliotrope to finally find love, but he could be sooo boring, and Maria knew it. He was dull AND loyal, meaning his constant company was one filled with conversations about root vegetables and the best way to paint a windowsill.

“Spit it out Robin.” Maria put her hands on her hips, looking quite annoyed with her friend. A knock at the door interrupted her. 

“Miss Maria,” a muffled voice inquired from behind the door. “Marmaduke would like to know what snacks you want to take for us to have on the road.”

Maria looked at Robin with exhaustion. Normally, Robin would find humor in her predicament. This time, however, he was in the same predicament, and understood all too well what the next few days of travelling would entail. 

“Tell Marmaduke to surprise me. But ask him to please pack some gingersnap cookies.” Maria yelled through the door, hesitant to open it lest Digweed get the wrong impression about what Robin was doing on her bed. They waited until they could hear Digweed shuffle back down the stairs, and when it was clear, Maria turned to Robin. 

“You’re dead, DeNoir.” 

Robin smirked. “See you tomorrow, my dear Moon Princess!” He stood up and walked over to the girl, taking her hand and gently kissing it, turning Maria the slightest shade of pink. “We leave at dawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time really writing something like this. I really like the fandom and I wish there was more content, so I'm putting out more content. This one is kinda short, and I'm writing as I go, but it shouldn't be super long.


End file.
